thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
Michael is a contestant in the 2nd Pain Games. He is the brother of fallen tribute Jason and cousin of Marcus Roberts. He became a tribute after being reaped into the Games after he left his home in District 9 and went to District 8. Early life Michael was born in the inner city of District 9 and like his brother, got into fights and got into trouble with the law. Even though he was a juvenile delinquent, he was more level headed and sardonic and was completely opposite of his younger brother Jason. He was quiet and to the point, and frequently bullied his brother to "make him a man". He deep down cared for his brother, he just wasn't good at showing it. He succeeded into hardening his brother, but it didn't work out as he planned it. As Jason was rebellious and people thought of him as laid back, he had the quiet, sardonic personality bordering a sociopath. He wasn't actually a sociopath, people classified him that way. After his brother died, he left District 9 in a fit of rage and grief, and went to District 8 to sort out his feelings. Training Michael received a 9 in training. Games Michael sided with a huge alliance, but it didn't last long, and he quickly disbanded from it. He traveled into a maze during the Games, and was given a sickle sword from sponsors, and ended up hunting for tributes. He eventually found Louise, but the volcano began to erupt. He kicked him into the lava and he burned to death. Michael eventually teamed up with Excel. They found Danica, but she ended up killing him with a knife to his heart (or so it seems). Aftermath After his death, Jason and Michael's cousin Marcus, decided to avenge their deaths by volunteering next year. Their mother became overbearingly depressed again, so Marcus decided to speak what his cousins couldn't. Appearance and Personality Michael is 18, a year older than Jason, and Jason turned 17 the week before he was reaped. He has a personality people would classify as a sociopath, but he really isn't, as he doesn't rape people and kill for fun, he just had a quiet personality as he fears nothing. He is sardonic, making dry humorous jokes on things in general. He is very arrogant, quietly but very boastfully mocking the people he hates or fights. Appearance Michael attributed half of his mother's and unseen father's genes, as Jason takes on his whole father. Michael had his father's brown hair and his mother's blue eyes, and attained her fair skin, but he takes his quiet personality after his father. Michael is more muscular than Jason, as he was more compact and stocky while Michael's muscles bulge, but he isn't bulky like a bodybuilder. Michael has broad shoulders and sixpack abs and can lift hundred pound crates over his shoulders. Family Michael tried to mentor his brother in his own way, but it didn't work out as it planned. He isn't close to his mother as well, as he rejected his last name around the same time as his brothers. His cousin is friends with him, but he sees him as 'just a cousin.' his father is never around. He and his brother have a love-hate relationship, and frequently fight each other. The only time they ever have their backs is in a fight, and that's the closest thing that comes to love. Trivia *Jason and Michael are very agile, although Michael is seen performing parkour on rooftops, Jason is stated close to the ground, as they need to be agile to run from the peacekeepers. *Michael loves his brother, but he just isn't good at showing it. *He was the only tribute Danica killed that wasnt a career. Category:Characters Category:Tribute Category:District 8 Category:2nd Pain Games